


control

by withalittlebitofsavage (quietlyintoemptyspaces)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/withalittlebitofsavage
Summary: And now all I have is your voice telling me how stupid I am for believing anything you said





	

Sometimes it feels like every breath I take is something to be remarked upon

Every sentence I speak there is no opinion, I am just wrong

My every action is judged. I have been weighed and measured

And I have been left fucked. But I am not here for your pleasure

You told me to speak - I did

You told me to smile - I did

Be happy Be funny Be smart

And now all I have is your voice telling me how stupid I am for believing anything you said

And buried beneath all of that noise is me, forgotten inside my own head

Shut up It's not funny Don't start

All your words and all your lies

Are locked inside a blackened heart where they'll lay until I die

I slip sometimes

Just a tease, a little fun

An absent correction

I smile and then am snapped

Ordered

I am not allowed to be me the way everyone else is

I guess I just

Forgot


End file.
